Meeting the Bookstore Guy
by Linnay
Summary: SLASH. A haunted Duo one day notices the new guy working in the bookstore located a few blocks away from his home.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This is purely written for my own enjoyment.

**Summary: **A haunted Duo one day notices the new guy working in the bookstore located a few block away from his home.

**Pairing: **1+2

**Warnings: AU, SLASH **and** OOC**ness. Rated Teen.

**Author's Note: **This is a REALLY old piece of fan fiction that I think I started on sometime during my first year in High School when I was extremely obsessed with GW fan fics. And I mean _obsessed _in every sense of the word. XP Oh, and just to make things clear, I do **NOT** intend to make this into a full length story and it's complete as it is. I just felt like posting it to extend my archive. I'm kind of planning to post small ficlets and short stories that I come up with while finishing my other story. 'Kay, enough babbling!

~Meeting the Bookstore Guy~

Well, what can you say? I'm stuck. So totally stuck in the spiders cobweb that not even destiny herself would be able to rescue me. I'm positive I'm infatuated, possibly even falling in love.

_'How wonderful!'_ You say then. _'Good luck!'_

Yeah, sure. There is just one problem. A big one and I can't think of any solution to it. You see, there is this special guy, his name's Heero Yuy, and he works in a bookstore three blocks from where I live. He's been working there for a week now and I can't get myself to stop thinking about him nor forget him. I've told myself numerous times again and again. Forget it, you've got no chance!

Why would he like to know me, less go out on a date? For gods sake he's a guy and so am I!

There's no chance in the world that he even would _want_ to be in my presence after he has found out about my dirty little secret. Especially after I've made my move on him and got rejected with a disgusted comment. No thanks. Been there, done that. I've had enough of painful crushes and past love interests turning on you or ignoring you.

Do you actually know how hard, painful, it is when the person you have a crush on looks down at you with a grossed out face. It's like wishing you would just disappear right there from the spot. It hurts. Really hurts. And then it gets even worse when he walks around telling everyone else about you to his buddies…

"_You're never gonna believe this__, but check this out, y'know the new guy? __He's gay! Can you believe it? __Damn, that is SO sickening! Makes you really start worrying about fatal diseases like AIDS or something…or worse…turn out like _him_…" _

Of course they're not all like that and there are some decent guys out there that will just politely turn you down. I've had enough of those other, NOT so polite, guys though. Don't they have any respect or tolerance for others and their situation? Can't they respect another human being for what that person is and not focus on what makes them _different_? I mean, what did I ever do to them? It's not like I did something cruel or punched them or anything. Exactly what did I do to deserve this treatment? Come on! Just leave a poor guy alone if you're just going to bother me about the fact that I'm different from the rest of you.

So this leaves me with a major problem. How can I safely find out if Heero's even remotely interested in the same sex without having to walk up to him and ask him flat out myself? Here's my number, call me when you find out. Right.

Okay, so I'm standing here now hiding myself behind a shelf, random book in hand, trying not to make a big deal out of myself while frantically searching and wracking my brain how to approach him. Of course also trying not to raise any suspicions, I _have_ been in here for over an hour now after all, moving about in a secluded area. I glance down to check what kind of book I've randomly grabbed and chocked somewhat when I see the title. Cinderella. How ironic. That's how I feel right now, not the excitement of meeting the prince or anything, but how really far the distance between us really is. He's the prince and I'm the commoner trying to figure out how to start out a conversation with royalty when I obviously don't have the courage or rights for it, unworthy of him and his time.

A sudden move to the right makes me jump involuntarily and I turn around fast.

"Can I help you?"

With a calm face he stands there… before me… Heero, the guy of my (wet) dreams and whom I've been trying to collect my guts to talk with for over an hour.

"Is it something special you're looking for?" He looks at me expectantly.

'_Say something stupid! Say something before he loses interest and leaves again!'_

"Umm… got any new books?" _'Well that was a clever one. Idiot!' _

He eyes the book I'm holding in my left hand.

"Classic fairytales?"

"What? Oh, no! No, just picked it up at random, I mean, it's not like I don't appreciate them, y'know, but I'm too old to be reading these, I mean, I'm not saying you can't read them as an adult, I just..."

I clamped my mouth shut before I could embarrass myself any further and refused to look into his eyes, absolutely sure that I had let my only chance with him slip past my fingertips.

A small chuckle pulled my eyes back to him again and I was mentally relieved to notice that it was not scornful chuckle but an amused one.

"No worries. I really enjoyed fairytales when I was smaller and still do actually."

He chuckled again at my surprised expression. He twisted slightly and began scanning the row of shelves to his right, spanning his eyes and fingers along the book titles. After some searching, he later he bent down to pull out a, seemingly new, book and straightened his back again.

"Although I usually keep to old all-time classics from earlier centuries like Jane Austen myself, I do find these new editions based on classic fairytales quite relaxing to read."

He held the book up so I could see the cover and saw that it was the book that had one of the current top spots of the Best Seller list. I couldn't help the raised eyebrow as I glanced doubtingly at the innocent book. He quickly caught up on my uncertainty.

"I promise you it's a good read. I've already read it myself."

I hesitated for a mere second before I nodded.

"Okay, why not?"

"Great."

His smile dazzled me and it took me a while to get it into my head that he had started for the cash register. I cursed myself as I almost tripped on my feet but managed to keep myself upright. With slightly unsteady feet I half jogged and half walked to catch up with him. He easily slid behind the register and started ringing up the prize. I handed him a bill as he exchanged it for my change. Turning around he leaned down to take out a paper bag with a small handle and busied himself with what he was doing. I tried to distract myself from ogling his ass too much by straying my eyes to the clock hanging on the opposite wall, however it was a lousy attempt and I just barely switched my eyes from his behind as he faced me again. Handing the bag over the counter I gingerly grabbed the handle and gave an involuntarily shiver when his hand touched mine temporarily.

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem. Please come again."

His smile was doing funny things with my stomach as I smiled tentatively back at him.

"Right, will do, bye."

"Bye."

I tried to walk as calmly as I could as it took everything in my body not to turn around and stare into those Prussian eyes again. Pushing the entrance door, it swung open and I stepped out into the early spring breeze. I was able to walk more properly the farther I got from the bookstore and my racing heart began to slow down into its normal frequency.

I reached my apartment in almost no time, hanging up my jacket yanking off my shoes. I picked up the bag and settled down in the couch in front of the TV set. I grabbed the book from its paper confines and eyed the very colourful cover warily. I flipped through the book and slip of paper fell from between the pages. I frowned at it and snatched it up from my lap. Immediately my breath stilled and my heart started up its wild beating again as I read the short note.

'_Fairytales can also come true if you give them a chance.'_

After the short message a telephone number was scribbled down in neat handwriting and I couldn't help the happy smile that spread over my face as I clutched the book and note to my chest.

END

**AN: **It's short, yes, I know. But my sudden burst of plot bunnies often are like this, just short moments or ideas of a meeting between two individuals. Though I still hope you liked it.


End file.
